


Morning

by Kass



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron, early morning, during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

The bells rang out before dawn. Their tolling cut through the fog, making Harry shiver. More Muggle deaths.

He'd heard stories about the last Muggle war -- air raid sirens, burning timbers, crashing bricks, but this was -- different. What were their ministers telling them?

Ron shifted and tugged Harry closer. "C'mon," he muttered. "We've an hour yet."

Ron could sleep through anything. Product of having grown up in such a chaotic house, Harry supposed. His own mind was racing -- strategy, tactics, what might go wrong that day -- but he slowed his breathing as though sleeping, and let Ron draw him near.


End file.
